When an Angel gets close to a Human
by Beautiful-Nightmares782
Summary: The Novak's moved in last summer. That's when Sam and Deans life changed forever. Because becoming best friends with Angel's can't ever be a good thing, it puts you in danger 24/7, from demons and the angels themselves. And when you're talking about the most powerful angel family in existence things get even more tricky. Part one of "the pressure point of an angel" series.


"We should tell them." Castiel said quietly but sternly.

"You know damn well we don't tell _anyone _about the family secret Castiel," Michael said angrily.

"They _are_ family," Gabriel insisted, his usual smirk and light-hearted gaze replaced by a firm frown and determined eyes.

They'd been having this argument for weeks now and so far it wasn't exactly going well for Cas and Gabe, seen as most of the rest of the house hold were the oppositions side of the argument.

Anna shook her head making her auburn girls bounce around her head, "no Gabriel they're friends. Do you want to scare them off?"

"They wouldn't be scared of us Anna. Dean wouldn't be scared of me," Cas said, "They know we're the good guys."

"They don't know anything about us," Crowley smiled from the other end of the kitchen, making his eyes flicker black for a fraction of a second, causing the rest of the household to tense, "you think if you went off showing off those great big wings of yours they'd just sit back and act like nothing was different. They'd be terrified. And they'd have every right to be. Not to mention the fact that not all demons are as kind as I am. If they know those knuckleheads are in the supernatural world they won't question to hold them as bait."

"There right you know," Balthazar lounged against the wall, one hand holding a whisky shot which he took another long sip of before turning towards Gabe and Cas "but you know, I'm all for mixing things up a little around here. Especially if it means we don't have to hide ourselves when they're around. Which if you haven't noticed is almost 24/7."

Michael laughed bitterly, "Are you guys not thinking? The last people we reviled our wings to tried to kill us. We had to wipe their memories to stop them from being targets of demon attacks. I thought we'd learn this lesson a long time ago."

The room fell silent.

They all knew what humans Michael was talking about. Human more specifically.

"The Winchester's aren't like that," Castiel said into the silence.

"All humans are like that," Michael practically snarled.

"Oh, shut it, Michel," Gabriel cried, "you don't know them like me and Cas do."

"I'm with Balthazar!" A loud voice came from the other room, "we need a little bit of action in our lives."

"Shut up, Lucifer!" snapped Anna.

The tension filled the silence that again broke out loudly around them. It was proven to the world that wings could in fact ruffle angrily.

Samandriel was the one to break it, "We should have a vote," he gave his little smile. Samandriel. The youngest. Always the one to try and keep an even hand on everything. Always the one to try and take everyone's side.

Michael let out another snarl, "No. This is not up for debate any longer. I am head of this family. And I say the Winchester remain in the dark."

Lucifer took that moment to appear in the doorway, his eyes burning in rage, "you're not in charge here Michael. That's a role we share as you keep forgetting. And I say let the Winchester's know what's what."

The staring battle that happened as a result of that statement would go down in history, as dark eyes burned into blue ones, filling with anger and rage and unspoken words, Michael's eyes like a sea in a storm, Lucifer's like a shattering earthquake. Maybe it would have continued for centuries if the doorbell hadn't chosen that moment to ring.

"Let's just continue this later, ok, dears?" Aziraphale voiced, "No one tells them anything until we all come to a decision. For now we have company. And I have some reading to catch up on."

"You and your reading, Zira," Crowley chuckled, "There's so much more _interesting_ things to be doing."

Anna shot them a look, "We did not need to hear that."

Crowley winked, before snapping his finger and a blushing Aziraphale along with a smirking demon vanished from the spot.

"Did not need to hear about the demon defiling brother dearest," Gabriel muttered under his breath as he went with Michael to open the door.

Only two people ever came to the Novak house that weren't already part of the strange little family.

Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester.

Who, it looked like, would never get to know the truth about who the Novak's really were.

/

"Hello Samuel," Michael said as he opened the front door.

Sam Winchester stood like a giant on the doorstep.

"I've told you a million times Mikey, just call him Sam," came the low drawl from behind the eldest Novak sibling.

"And I've told you a million times that Samuel is a stronger name. A more _biblical_ name." Michael said, stepping back from the doorway and letting the smaller man in to see his best friend.

"Heya Sammy," Gabriel smiled that beautiful smirk and leaned lazily against the door, all the tension that had wrecked his body just moments ago disappearing "what can I do you for, today?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm giving you a lift to work moron, like I do every morning."

"But work's so boring, Sammy!" Gabriel whined.

"Whatever dude, is Castiel ready?"

"How am I supposed to know? I don't keep tabs on him 24/7. What do you take me as some kind of stalker?"

"Actually considering how we met yes." Sam and Gabriel had been friends since last summer when the Novak's had moved into this little town. Gabriel bought the cafe across town where Sam's brother Dean currently worked at. He'd done it up nicely actually, turning the old dump of a place into a family oriented sweet shop/cafe and it had opened up job opportunities to not only Dean but Sam and Dean's next door neighbour, Jo Harvelle.

At first Sam hardly went in but when he did, to pick up his brother or to say a quick hey to Jo this little blond dude would just stare at him. Constantly. When Sam finally asked him what his problem was he'd just shrugged, bought Sam a coke and told him "to cheer up and make nice". Which Sam had. And then they were friends. Just like that.

Gabriel stuck out his tongue and laughed, snapping Sam's brain back to the present "Touché, my good friend. I'll go see if Cas is ready. Feel free to come in and annoy some of my other siblings," Gabriel called as he walked off into the maze that was the Novak household, presumably to find his brother. How Gabriel or any of the Novak's managed to find their way around the mansion of a house amazed Sam. It was certainly the biggest house he had ever seen, hell, the thing had _an east and west wing. _Not to mention the probably dozens of acres of land that stretched around the house.

The house housed not only Gabriel and Castiel (dean's best friend who went to the local collage with Sam) but also Anna, a fiery red head and the only girl, Samandriel, the youngest Novak, who attended the town high school, Balthazar, a secretive but all be it funny guy, Aziraphale and the English dude Crowley, the weird little married couple who shared the whole west wing for themselves and couldn't be more different yet were seemingly obsessed with one another. As Crowley liked to say Aziraphale was just enough of a bastard to be worth liking.

And, of course, there was Michael and Lucifer, the heads of the house.

"Hey, Sam," Anna smiled at him as Sam found his way into the kitchen. She seemed to be cooking, as per usual, "you have time for pancakes?"

"Not this morning Anna, but thanks for the offer," Sam slid into one of the seats at the kitchen table, knowing that Gabriel and Castiel could take fifteen minutes to get everything together.

"Shame, I'm using my secret recipe," she winked, "so many plans for today, Sam?"

"Lectors, then I'll probably end up staying here tonight," Sam hardly spent any time in his and Dean's tiny apartment anymore. He practically lives at the Novak's. Much like Castiel practically lived at the Winchesters small grubby apartment.

"I'll cook some of my famous pasta then," she gave off one of her charming smile, throwing another wink his way, "I know it's your favourite."

"You spoil me Anna. You not working at the restaurant today?" Anna owed the town's best place to eat and everyone loved it there. It was a bar/restaurant actually which she co-owned with Ellen, Jo's mum known as the roadhouse.

"Ellen's covering my shift. Needed a day off," she explains popping a few pancakes on a plate, "sure I can't convince you to indulge?"

"Nah, I actually have some learning to get done if some people would just move there ass's." He raised his voice slightly at the end of his sentence, although the likelihood of Gabriel or Cas actually hearing him was a zillion to one in this place. They could be at the other end of the house right now.

"The day Gabriel's on time for something is the day I'll stop cooking. You chose the wrong best friend if you wanted to get anywhere on time," Anna laughs.

"You can say that again. Still what would you do without him?" It may seem on the surface that Gabe and Sam didn't have much in common but Sam wouldn't have been able to get through this year without his small bundle of fun, tailing after him, usually with some form of lolly pop in his mouth.

"Life would be a lot more dull," Anna agreed.

"Hey, Sam!" came Samandriel's cheery little voice as he busied into the room.

"Alfie!" Sam laughed at the nick name. Dean had christened Samandriel Alfie after he'd met the kid, claiming Samandriel was to long but they already had a Sam.

"Can I ask a favour, I know it's a big ask but could I get a ride with you guys this morning?" Samandriel always seemed to speak at a hundred miles an hour but he practically always had a smile on his face.

"Of course dude," Sam smiled, "if your brothers actually decide they'd like to get going anytime soon."

"Thanks Sam."

Gabriel and Castiel came down five minutes later, Gabriel muttering that Castiel had been in the in Crowley and Zira's wing at the other end of the house and how he'd have to walk past Crowley and Zira's bedroom and the noises that emitted would be forever ingrained in his mind, not matter how hard he tried to scrub his brain clean and the four headed out to the car Dean and Sam shared, the Impala.

"So we're dropping Alfie off too?" Gabe asked as he swung into the passenger seat.

"Apparently," Sam offered a little grin to the youngest Novak.

As Sam turned the keys in the ignition _Counting Stars _by _One Republic _began to blear out from the speakers.

"You know there's not much I agree with your brother on, but the fact that all your music is shitty I have to say is completely true," Gabe went to turn the song off but Sam batted his hand away.

"Yeah well I don't agree with Dean on a lot of things either but the rule, driver picks the music shot gun shuts his cakehole is a rule we take very seriously in the Impala." Sam threw Gabriel a smirk, "so I guess you'll just have to deal with it."

"Sometimes you're a demon," Gabriel sighed but didn't try to mess with the music again.

/

"Say hey to Jo for me," Sam called as Gabe swung his feet out of the car, "Text me when you want picking up."

Gabriel turned back to give Sam the thumbs up, "see you later Samsquatch," he said before slamming the door and running into _Tricksters. _

"So Cas, where can I drop you?" Sam asked turning back to his final passenger that morning.

"I think I would like to go to Dean's," Castiel said, in his usual monotone.

"Don't you have class?"

"Yes."

Sam shook his head, "Dude, Dean is such a bad influence on you. You weren't this rebellious when we first met."

"It would seem Dean would have that affect on me," Cas commented, "I would just really like to speak with your brother."

"Have it your way," Sam said, as he began driving back across town, wondering exactly when he had become the family taxi.

/

Castiel racked a hand though his short black hair and walked up to Dean and Sam's apartment, where he always went when his family was pissing him off. It was really the only place he felt like he could go to just "let off steam" as Dean put it.

And it wasn't like he actually needed to go to school. It just made him feel more...him. And there was always more to learn. But Castiel had been in higher education since it was invented. Missing a few days wasn't going to change anything.

So he knocked on the door and waited for his favourite human being to answer it.

"Cas?" Dean let a lazy smile creep onto his face as he winked at his best friend, "what's up? Don't you have class or something?"

Castiel didn't wait for an invitation he just stormed in and with a huff let himself fall back onto the sofa.

"Michael is being displeasing again." He said as way of explanation for his sudden arrival.

"You mean he's being a dick," Dean supplied, "you want a beer?"

"You consume far too much alcohol Dean."

"Yes, _mum_," Dean snired, "last time I checked I was over eighteen."

"Just because it is aloud doesn't mean it is right."

Dean rolled his eyes and sat down next to Cas handing him a beer anyway, which Castiel looked at for a moment as if it was some kind of demonic poison before shrugging and taking a sip.

"When are you going to work?" Cas asked.

"I was meant to start my shift at one but Jo owes me one so if you want to hang out here all day I can get her to cover," Dean posed it as a question but was already texting Jo to call in his favour from when he'd covered for her so she could go see that concert with Ash, "So, what's Michael done this time?"

"He believes that it is not correct for me to share something important with someone important," Castiel answered taking another swing of beer.

"We're not talking about your virginity here are we Cassie?" Dean laughed. It was no secret Castiel was a virgin waiting for "the right one" to come along. Which privately Dean thought was kinda cute but always gave the dude a hard time for.

Cas gave him a look and rolled his eyes.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Dean leaned over and grabbed the remote, putting on some re-runs of Doctor Sexy MD.

It was a normal occurrence. Castiel often got mad at his older brothers but Dean doubted that any of the Novak's saw how much it upset the second youngest member of their weird and wacky family. Cas didn't want to disagree with anything Michael said or did but at the same time he didn't really agree with much that Michael did say or do.

The first time Cas had shown up on Dean's doorstep was about five weeks after the Novak's had moved in. Dean didn't really know the man very well back then; in fact he had been looking for his older brother Gabriel at the time, who had spent a lot of time at the Winchester's apartment after he had decided to make Sammy his new BFF. But Dean and Gabe got on great as well, as Dean was always up to help Gabriel with his more elaborate pranks and Gabe had also been the one to give Dean his brilliant job.

"I'm looking for Gabriel," Cas had said as soon as Dean had opened the door. It was the first time Dean had ever met anyone in the Novak's other than Gabe.

The first thing that had struck him was how _blue _those eyes were. Honestly Dean couldn't come up with a shade to compare them to. They were a whole new blue. Castiblue as Dean would come to think of it in his head.

"Who are you?" He'd asked.

"Gabriel's younger brother."

Dean had searched Cas's face for a moment. He was good at reading people and something in Castiel's stunningly Castiblue eyes had indicated that he was a little upset, although he was trying to hide it. Normally the oldest Winchester brother would have just told this man up straight that Gabe wasn't around a shut the door on his face not really a person for chick flick moments. But something about Castiel had made him stop.

"No, man sorry, him and Sam are out right now. But you can come in and have a beer until they get back."

"I don't really drink."

Dean remembered raising his eyebrows at that. This dude was defiantly nothing like the rest of his friends that he hung out with. But still something in him just didn't want this new Novak to leave, "then you can have water or something."

Castiel had looked weary but nodded anyway, following Dean into the tiny flat.

They'd sat and watched some crappy TV for a couple of hours before Castiel really said anything. When he finally did it was just a simple, "My name's Castiel."

"I'm Dean," Dean had replied.

And they'd been pretty much inseparable ever since. Cas continued to come round, and they'd watch TV and occasionally talk. Dean never pushed Cas into talking about whatever was bothering him but if Cas needed it then Dean was happy to lend an ear to his rather strange friend.

"You staying here tonight?" Dean finally asked.

"If you'll have me."

"Dude, you practically live here anyway. You can always spend the night, as I've told you about a billion and twelve times."

Cas smiled at Dean. A proper smile. One that barely ever graced his lips without the humans influence. Yeah Dean was his family. For a moment Cas considered just telling Dean here and now. That he was an angel. That all the Novak's were. Except Crowley who they made an exception for. But he knew he couldn't do that. It wasn't just his secret to tell.

"So, what you fancy for tea? We could have takeout Pizza. You could ask the Pizza man if he truly loved the babysitter," Dean smirked. Setting Cas up so he ended up watching porn for the first time definitely went on his top ten best pranks he'd ever managed to pull off (with the help of Gabriel of course)

"Shut up, Dean," Cas flushed a little red, "I'll have the usual."

/

Gabriel was lounging around in their practically empty work place talking about nothing in particular to an equally bored Jo when his phone went off.

"Sorry Jo darling, gotta get this."

She waved her hand giving him the all clear as he clicked his phone open and hit the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gabriel, say sure man if you're not alone," Balthazar's voice echoed down the phone line.

"Sure man," Gabe repeated, leaning against the counter.

"We just wanted to let you know Zira and Anna got a lead on that demon family in the next town along, you know the one where the demons were stringing up victims entrails through shop windows?"

"Got to admit they have style," Gabriel made a little face of disgust. Demon houses were the worst. They didn't run into many of them, in fact most of the time it was just loner angel or demons they'd find doing something stupid but when they did manage to find a little house it was a whole lot worse.

Well at least it wasn't another Angel house.

"Shouldn't be too bad, low levels, me and Crowley are going to go sort it," Gabriel could hear Balthazar's concealed excitement down the phone. Despite how well he can hide everything under his "I couldn't give a crap" attitude, Gabriel and Balthazar had been close for centuries. He was closer to Balthazar than he was to any of his other siblings, except maybe Cas. So Gabriel knew that Balthazar loved hunting down Demon houses and scaring the living daylights out of them by flashing up the Novak name.

Because Novak was a _very _powerful name.

And this was what they spent their immortal lives doing. They hunted evil sons of bitches and gave them what was coming. It was really kind of easy and they left the boring hunts to their human counterparts who went by the title of simply Hunters but when you had an eternity on your hands fighting was sometimes the best way to go.

Balthazar hid it well though, his love for his work. Just like Gabriel hid all his crap under his "smirky and mischievous asshole" attitude.

"You want some help?"

"Nah, I'm all good. Just don't let Sam round tonight ok? If you're desperate to be around your human boyfriend spend time at his house."

"Sam is not my boyfriend," Gabriel laughed at the accusation.

"Keep telling yourself that sunshine, I'll see you later little bro."

"Oh little bro your ass, I'm millennia's older than you."

"Yes I admit you're an old man," Balthazar hung up laughing.

"Who else realised you and Sam are totally dating?" Jo asked with a knowing smile as Gabriel re-pocketed his phone.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "why can't two people just be friends, Jo?"

"Two people can be, you and Sam, no way. That's like saying Cas and Dean aren't harbouring all consuming crushes on each other."

Gabriel laughed, but it was a little bitter, "you're right about Cas and Dean, those two defiantly need to pull their heads out of there ass's and smell the roses. But me and Sam? No way."

"So are you telling me that if the young Mr Winchester walked in here right now and declared undying love for your short ass, you wouldn't kiss his face off?" Jo raised her eyes.

"Totally platonic," Gabriel shook his head, "me and Sam are just two single dudes."

"Trapped in an epic love story!" Jo sang, putting a hand to her heart. She laughed as Gabriel reached over and slapped her lightly.

"You're starting to sound like Becky," Gabriel rolled his eyes at the thought of the fandom frantic girl who also lived in Sam's building. She put everyone into relationships, what did she call it, shipping? Gabriel was pretty sure the only reason that she wasn't currently "shipping" Sam and himself was the fact that she was harbouring an all consuming crush on the guy ("he looks exactly like my favourite character"). Honestly she was annoying as fuck but, what you going to do? "I know I own this place, I could totally fire you if you got to annoying," Gabe raised an eyebrow, challenging.

"Fine grumpy pants, but I swear you two are made for each other. But if you say nothing's going on I'll pretend to believe you," she winked, "I'm going to close up."

Gabriel sat where he was as Jo sorted out closing the shop. He didn't really want to think about the way Jo was teasing him, mainly because angel and human relationships were more doomed than angel and demon relationships. They all had very, _very _bad endings. And not just the romantic ones but any relationships an angel built with a human usually ended hairly. Mainly because angels were immortal and humans, sadly were not.

It was the reason why Sam was Gabriel's first friend in over a thousand years outside the supernatural community and the reason Dean was Castiel's first human friend. Ever. It was just painful when they had to leave or the human died and the angel was left alone. For the rest of eternity.

It didn't matter what Jo said anyway because Gabriel didn't feel that way about Sam, although he did know that Cas felt that way about Dean even if little brother dear hadn't realised that fact yet.

Maybe things would be easier on Cas if Dean could know. Because then they wouldn't have to lose touch with the Winchesters when they finally packed up and moved out of this town as soon as people realised everyone in the Novak household just didn't age.

Him and Sam though...totally platonic.

Blowing out a sigh, Gabriel text Sam and told him he'd meet him at Sam's apartment, he left Jo to lock up and she gave him a small smile before he slid out the door and headed towards Sam's.

/

"Fuck!" Balthazar shouted down the alley.

"You traitorous little vermin!" The first demon currently had Crowley pushed up against a wall, her painted red fingernails digging deep into the Crowley's skin.

When Balthazar had said this was going to be an easy task to Gabriel on the phone he had been wrong.

Very wrong.

Because as if turned out these lower level snobs had known Crowley back in his "black eye" phase as Lucifer called it. So revenge for turning was high on the list. And one of the demons happened to have married a witch into the family, which didn't help much either.

"Why are you working with a load of angels, Crowley!?" The second demon screeched from behind the first.

Crowley let his eyes flicker black as he spit out blood onto the floor, "because I married one you pompous git."

The demons screeched in fury and drove a knife into Crowley's upper abdomen. Crowley howled in pain but was held still and trapped on the wall by the witch.

_Hey Aziraphale, I'm praying here, some demon bitches trying to kill me. Could use some archangel help _Crowley prayed to his nerdy little angel. He hoped that Zira actually had his ears on for once instead of blocking things out for the sake of some old novel. Honestly he found Zira's love of books cute but in some instances it could occasionally cause some problems. Crowley had not yet forgotten what happened in Edinburgh a little over two hundred years ago.

And while Crowley was being tortured on a wall, Balthazar had the joy of finding out that this particular house of demons had somehow got their hands on an angel blade which was stuck deep into Balthazar's left arm pinning him to the floor.

"You bastard," Balthazar spit, pain flying through his body like wildfire.

The demon, currently wearing a girl with short cut red hair, laughed and spit in his face.

"That was uncalled for," Balthazar tried to make his voice sound vaguely bored.

_Now I lay me down to sleep I pray to Balthazar to let him let me know that he's still alive and kicking! _came the distinct voice from within Balthazar's head.

The screams that filled the alleyway were all demon as the hell beasts tried to escape their hosts and flee to hell but the presence of three archangels made that task practically impossible. The blinding heavenly light that radiated from three of the most powerful angels in the history of the world would be enough to burn the eyes out of any human unlucky enough to glance their way.

Gabriel's cheeky face appeared above Balthazar, awash with the glow of his halo, "I thought you said you could handle it," Gabriel moved his hands to pull out the angel blade and then stroked down his brothers hand until the wound healed and knotted together.

Further down the alleyway the spell binding Crowley to the wall dropped. The demon turned good felt himself tumble forward but was caught before he could hit the ground, "wish you'd not die on me," he heard Zira whisper into his ears and he felt relief rush through his body.

Aziraphale was here. Everything would be ok.

"I'll try not to," was the last thing he remembered saying before he blacked out, safe in the arms of his angel who was just enough of a bastard to be worth liking.

/

"Gabriel?" Sam called into his apartment as he opened the front door, juggling keys and a bag of shopping "you around?"

"No!" came the shout from the loungey area.

Sam walked over and saw his brother and Castiel sat comfortably watching _The Fellowship Of The Ring. _"Are you sure?" Sam pulled out his phone again, making sure he hadn't imagined the text message, because honestly that seemed like something he would do, "he sent a text saying he'd be here."

"Maybe he's late dude?"

"It was sent over an hour ago."

Dean looked round and threw a teasing look at Sam, "your Novak stand you up?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "I see yours didn't," he shot back.

The witty banter between Dean and Sam about the fact that both believed the other had a crush on their chosen Novak would probably continue until they were old men.

Sam looked around the room suspiciously, "He's not hiding behind something is he?"

"Nope, you should try ringing him. Now shut up, you know Cas's never seen Lord of the Rings before?"

"I still do not see why that is a bad thing," Castiel huffed.

Dean chucked a piece of popcorn at him, "honestly don't know why I hang out with you half the time," Dean commentated.

"You wouldn't be able to last a day without me, Dean," Castiel said, seriously.

"Want a bet?"

Sam rolled his eyes at the _totally _platonic couple as he left the room leaving "destiel" to watch their movie and pretend not to be eye sexing with each other. The amount of unresolved sexual tension in the room between them to was enough to suffocate someone.

Walking into the little room he shared with Dean he pulled out his phone and hit Gabriel's number.

"Sammy?" the voice on the other end sounded tired.

"Hey Gabe, you said you were coming over and you weren't here," Sam said, trying not to sound like some whinny teenage girl who's boyfriend had blown her off, "I just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"Kind of. I had to go home for something." Came Gabriel's reply.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come over?" Sam asked, "I kind of want to talk to you."

"Look, Sam, I'm kind of beat, do you mind talking tomorrow. It's Saturday so we'll both be off and you can have my full and undivided attention."

"Yeah sure," Sam didn't really know what else to say. Whatever had happened Gabriel certainly didn't seem to want to talk about it. And something defiantly _had _happened because nothing made Gabriel sound so defeated and tired. The guy acted like he drank sis litres of red bull every morning for breakfast. Knowing Gabriel he properly actually did drink sex litres of red bull for breakfast. That dude had seriously never heard of the word healthy in his life.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, meet you at mine at ten?" Gabriel asked.

"I'll be there."

"Oh and Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you send Castiel home?"

"Oh but Gabe, him and Dean are practically snuggling!"

Gabriel laughed, which came out kind of crackerly through the phone line, "as much as I hate to break up the eye sexing there undoubtedly participating in, I'm on orders from Michael."

Sam nodded even though Gabriel couldn't see him, "do I just tell him to get his ass home or are we using some kind of secret code word?" Sam knew that the Novak's had code words for almost everything. To be honest he thought it was kind of cute but hey, if it worked for them.

"Tell him...black eyes down."

"Black eye's down?" Sam repeated.

"Trust me, Kiddo. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Gabe." And Sam shut the phone off.

He pulled off his t-shirt and put on the old clothes he used for sleeping in before trudging into the other room, "Castiel?"

"Hmm?" Cas didn't even turn his way, eyes fixed on the beautiful face of lady Galadriel. Sam knew he wasn't imagining the jealous look Dean was throwing at the Elvin queen.

"Gabe told me your needed back home. Michael's orders."

Dean tensed next to Cas and glanced over at the quirky blue eyed man, "Michael can't order you to do anything, dude." He all but whispered.

"He said to tell you Black eye's down. Does that mean anything?"

Castiel glanced at Sam, blue eyes wide, "black eye's down?"

"Yeah," Sam shrugged, "he sounded a bit tired though; don't know if anything he said was particularly reliable. I'm just heading to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Cas, Dean," and then he left Cas to deal with his own Novak.

"I've got to go Dean," Cas said as soon as Sam was out of the room, getting to his feet, "thanks for today though."

"Cas, you don't have to do what Michael tells you. You're twenty three dude, no one controls you."

Cas sighed, "Unfortunately Dean, It's not that simple, although I wish it was."

"It _is _that simple Cas," Dean said, getting into his friends personal space, "trust me."

"I do trust you," Castiel said simply, staring straight into Dean's perfect green eyes before stepping back and heading towards the door, "Undoubtedly I'll see you tomorrow."

"If you need me, you have my cell number," Dean called.

And then he was alone, the door banging as Castiel closed it.

/

Crowley was hurt pretty bad.

The knife that had stabbed him obviously held some power, because it hadn't just targeted his vessel but it had also hit him. The real him. Hidden deep inside.

"We can fix you," Zira murmured, into his ear.

Originally every Novak had been in the small room known as The Hospital with them to try and help heal there demon brother in law but it became apparent that wasn't practical when everyone realised that Crowley couldn't make his eyes go back to normal.

Angel's and demons are natural enemies. No one had worked out exactly how Aziraphale and Crowley had managed to work past the whole "urge to kill" the other. It made no sense that Aziraphale should be able to just sit beside his demon calmly while his eyes were clearly reviling his status. Because when a demon's eyes flashed black it wasn't just their eyes but them, coming to the surface. If a being had an ounce of demonic energy wrapped up inside them then the undying need to kill them wouldn't back down, no matter what you knew or thought about the demon in question.

Usually Zira used his grace to hide Crowley's status and it worked well. If you put him in a room with Aziraphale using his mojo there was no way to tell that Crowley was a demon, which had been great at the start of their relationship when Crowley and Zira had had to hide from everyone around them. When Zira had finally stopped hiding the Novak's hadn't been all too pleased when they'd found out that Zira's boyfriend Chris was in fact Aziraphale's lover Crowley.

But it had never mattered to either of the star-crossed lovers. Crowley had given up everything for Zira and Zira had gone against everything he knew for Crowley. The enemies from birth thing just didn't seem to apply to them.

But that wasn't the same for the rest of the Novak household. Although they treated Crowley as one of the gang now, that didn't mean they could be in a room with him while he was showing off just how demon he really was and in his weakened state Aziraphale couldn't waste any of his grace on the trivial stuff when he needed it so he could fix Crowley.

So it was just Michael, Aziraphale, Cas and Samandriel huddled around the bleeding demon. The only four in the house that could put up with Crowley's demon status without Crowley ending up in a dead heap on the floor. And even that was pushing it a little bit. But Zira couldn't heal Crowley by himself so the least likely to freak out and stab Crowley had been elected to stay and help.

"This is going to be painful, for all of us," Michael stated as they joined hands in a circle and closed their eyes.

It briefly crossed Cas's mind how Dean would laugh at this, the fact that he was holding hands with Alfie and Michael. He wished the human was here now, just to flash a smile. Because this was going to hurt. It took a lot to heal a demon and Cas was properly going to wind up in bed for the next week. And somehow a smile from that green eyed man might make this all better.

Closing his eyes he exhaled softly and called upon his grace.

Four huge pairs of glorious wings suddenly filled the room and light brighter than the sun mapped out all of the angels beautiful, _angelic_ features, highlighting the pure concentration and pain that stained their faces.

Samandriel was the first to begin screaming, his true voice echoing around the room. Next was Aziraphale and as soon as the angel opened his mouth to begin howling out Crowley joined in to. Cas and Michael worked in silence but you could see the strain on Castiel's bright blue eyes. Michael seemed calm, him being an Archangel helped, the pain was less like a knife cutting up your insides and more like a bullet to the chest. Easier to bare.

Hours later, when the light finally died down Crowley was smiling, his wound completely healed and his demon body full of angelic light. His eyes thankfully were back to their usual brown colour instead of the black holes they had been only seconds before. Zira looked like he might throw up but he was smiling anyway. Samandriel had a noise bleed and looked like he might collapse, which he did. Michael, who looked unaffected by anything that had happened, nodded at Crowley and then at Aziraphale, before picking up his younger brother and carrying him out the room.

Castiel looked only slightly better than the youngest Novak who'd just had to be carried out of the room unconscious. He checked his watch and cursed. It had taken them hours to fix Crowley and it was now nine AM.

Which meant that Dean was probably going to arrive any minute.

How he was going to explain the way he was suddenly so sick he might as well have malaria or something equally horrible to Dean he had no idea.

/

When Gabriel heard his brother's screams and grimaced. He hated that he was so weak that he couldn't be trusted in a room with his own brother in law. He hated it.

Because Gabriel wasn't weak. He was an arch angel of the lord. A fact that a lot of people tended to forget.

To have one arch angel in a family was rare. They were infinitely more powerful than any other angel and could do things the normal angels couldn't even dream of.

But the Novak's had three. Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel. Gabriel hadn't really wanted a hand in running the family as the other two seemed to believe was their destiny or something stupid like that. But he was powerful. And he hated that people always seemed to forget that about him.

But evidently he wasn't powerful enough to sit in a room with Crowley.

Cursing he managed to find his way into his room, where he let out a sigh and fell back onto his bed. Angel's didn't sleep. But that didn't mean they couldn't. It just meant they were unable to do so for themselves. They could latch onto Dreams without any problem though. And Gabriel's favourite thing to do was latch onto Sam's dreams and mess around in his head.

And he didn't really want to be listening to his brothers screaming like that.

So getting into a comfy position he let his mind wonder into Sam's head. Using his friend as an escapism tactic. The only time he could ever pretend he didn't live in his fucked up angel life was when he was around Sam.

/

Sam expected to be laid awake for hours puzzling over what "black eyes down" could possibly mean or worrying about Gabriel and why he had sounded so off on the phone which is why it was a surprise that when Sam's head hit the pillow he fell instantly asleep.

/

_The chocolate waterfall was probably his first clue that he was dreaming._

"_Hey Sam!" Gabriel's warm smile and beautiful honey coloured eyes smiled to him over a landscape that had been plucked straight from how he'd imagined Mr Wonkers Chocolate Factory when he was a child and Dean used to read it to him every night before bed. Everything was made out of something sweet. Which was his second clue he was dreaming._

_His third clue he was dreaming was Gabriel's wings. Because Sam was pretty sure those didn't exist in real life. But they were beautiful; they arched around his shoulders making him look both fierce and sacred, the red and yellow and gold's and oranges burning in searing light across the ruffled feathers._

"_Gabriel?"_

"_That's me."_

"_I'm dreaming."_

"_That you are kiddo," Gabriel picked a piece of grass of the floor and began to chew it. "You going to sit down?"_

_Sam did and then face palmed, "why would my subconscious make you into an angel?"_

"_Because I'm just heavenly."_

"_Oh please," Sam laughed, "you're anything but holy."_

_Gabriel raised his eyebrows, "Sammy, dear are we talking about the same person?"_

"_The only thing holy about you is your name," Sam accused._

"_Shut up," Gabriel pushed him slightly, "I am the arch angel Gabriel, angel of justice and message of the lord."_

"_Right, and I'm Samuel Winchester, I hunt evil for a living and have a best friend who's an angel," Sam said sarcastically._

"_Well yes, you do. Except for the hunting evil part, your archangel best friend does that for you," Gabriel smiled popping a chocolate flower into his mouth._

"_My subconscious is the strangest place," Sam muttered under his breath._

"_It totally is dude," Gabriel looked around, "well at least you have good taste. I thought you were into rabbit food Samsquatch."_

_Sam made a face, "it's not rabbit food Gabriel, it's healthy food."_

_Gabriel shrugged, "same difference," he insisted, "so Cas and Dean were making with the eye sexing again?" _

"_Totally, I'm pretty sure if Cas hadn't had to leave I would be awake right now listening to them have actually sex. Which would be awful, so I guess thanks for saving me." Sam made a face at the image of his brother doing it with Cas, he may want them to wake up and kiss already but he didn't need that image floating around in his brain._

"_Hmmm," Gabriel leaned back so he was laid on the grass staring up at the ceiling._

"_So, you going to tell me why you sounded so off on the phone tonight?" Sam finally asked._

"_Had to save my brothers ass's. They'd been jumped by some demons and I had to heal up Balthazar, see he got stabbed with an angel blade and it took a lot out of my grace. You know the reason Michael wanted Cas back was so they could patch up Crowley who was hurt pretty bad."_

"_So it's not just you who hunts evil, it's everyone."_

"_How else would we spend eternity?" Gabriel asked, "it's actually kind of fun anyway. You'd enjoy the research part, you're a nerd like that."_

"_And are you all angels?"_

_Gabriel nodded, popping something sweet into his mouth, "yep, pretty much. But I'm brilliant because I'm an arch angel. More powerful and all that."_

_Sam rolled his eyes, "I must have an epic imagination to think up all of this," he muttered._

"_Yeah, you're not imagining it. And I would confirm it for you, out in the not dream reality but Michael and co won't let me, so I can only be frank without here. Which really sucks because I'd rather you knew the truth."_

_Sam laughed, "yeah right. I might buy it but why would an arch angel hand out with me."_

_Gabriel blinked, "because you're the most important human being in the whole world. To me anyway. I wouldn't ever let anything happen to you. Ever."_

_/_

The next morning Dean set of to the Novak's before Sam even got up.

He couldn't hide the fact that he was worried about his best friend and what was going on with him. The fact that he just followed Michael's orders. Someone really needed to kick every square inch of Michael Novak's ass.

Anna answered the door for Dean, "Hey Dean," she smiled.

"Where's Cas?"

"I think he's busy right now, Dean," Anna bit her lip.

"Busy?" Dean raised his eyebrow, "come on Anna, Cas is never too busy to see me."

Anna nodded, "yeah, um, ok. He's in his room."

"Thanks," Dean pushed past her and rounded up the stairs. He was just about sick of the Novak's. Well, most of them anyway.

Finding his way to Cas's room Dean knocked on the door, "Cas?"

"Come in," the voice from behind the sounded far too croaky to be Cas.

Opening the door Dean found Castiel laid face down on the bed. He looked awful and it didn't look like he'd changed his clothes all night. His hair was a mess and he was coughing deep chesty coughs.

"Shit, Cas, what happened?" Dean said running over to his best friend and placing a hand on his shoulder. Cas never got sick, and no one got I this sick in less than twelve hours.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Cas grumbled.

"You damn well aren't fine. Have you been to the doctors? Are you running a temperature?"

"Dean," Cas pulled his head out of the pillow to stare up at his best friend. He looked drained, like someone had sucked the life and colour out of him. He was also sporting massive bags under his eyes, "it's just the flu. Go to work."

"Hello, no," Dean said firmly, "I don't have work today, and I'm not leaving you alone."

"You might catch what I have Dean," Cas sighed as another fit of coughs erupted from his body.

"Then you'll have to play nurse for me later."

"I have plenty of people to look after me Dean, go have fun somewhere else. I am sure I will be fine tomorrow."

"Shut it, Cas," Dean said firmly, "We can sit here and watch the rest of The Lord of the Rings."

"Dean..."

"Damit Cas, you're not getting rid of me, ok? End of."

Cas seeing no point in arguing just nodded and mentioned towards the TV. He'd only got it, or rather got Gabriel to conjure it, because Dean kept complaining about the fact that Castiel was in a family so rich they could probably buy half of America but didn't have a TV in his room.

In fact a lot of Castiel's room had been influenced by the human. There was a massive case of DVDs which Dean had lugged round from his house for Cas to watch, after Cas had gone out and bought ten documentaries after the TV was put in his room and Dean had flipped and used his weekly wage to buy Cas copies of every single movie Dean could think he might need to know about. Half the clothes in Cas's closet had old band logos that he didn't recognize on that Dean had brought him in some sale on boxing day last Christmas ("seriously Cas this is a bargain, you're looking at a pound per shirt" Dean had said as he handed over the dozen or so shirts). There were band posters hung over Castiel's bed that he actually kind of hated, he was much more into classical, but he had hung them up anyway to make Dean happy.

Cas figure that this room should be as much Dean's as it was his. Which Crowley had laughed at the first time he'd walked in, asking if Cas was already moving the wife in.

But there was something about Dean Winchester. Of course, guardian angels were a complete myth. Angel's weren't fluffy, their wings weren't made out of clouds and they didn't run around heaven with harps. Angels were warriors. Angel's were fierce. The angel families had been at war for centuries, and no one had seen heaven in a long time. And by long, we're talking about the day's before humans. No, angels weren't what humans thought they were.

But if there was a word for the position he was in with Dean Winchester, it would properly be Guardian Angel. He would never let anything happen to this human. Dean was more than family and he would do anything to make the human happy. He would gladly share his room with him, or hang up a few posters, if that was what it took to make Dean happy.

Besides, his room would look like this until...well until Dean wasn't around anymore. Which only meant about seventy years. Of course, it would be much less it Michael decided to keep the Winchesters out of the loop.

Dean got of the bed and went to switch the TV on, ruffling through the DVD collection until he emerged victorious with his prized DVD.

"We're going there and back again," he smiled.

"I don't understand that reference," Castiel managed to croak out.

"You will by the end of today," Dean said clambering onto the bed next to Cas. Cas groaned and rested his head in Dean's lap.

"Don't throw up on me dude," Dean warned.

"Would never," Castiel coughed again as Dean began to skip though the scenes to find where they were at yesterday before Michael tore Cas away from his.

After a few moments of watching Dean began to run his hands through the angel's dark hair. And settled in for a day of calm. If Sam or Gabriel had walked in they probably would have laughed at them and started joking about how much of a cute couple "Destiel" as they had named Dean and Cas made. But it wasn't like that. It was just Cas...sat with his head on Deans lap.

Totally Platonic.

/

When Sam woke up the first thing he tried to do was forget his crazy dream.

The second thing he did was text Gabriel:

_Be at your house in about half an hour-SW._

He got a reply a few seconds later:

_Bring candy-GN_

Sam rolled his eyes and stepped into the shower. He was happy. Saturdays were always good days. When he finally got out from under the showers comforting spray, he checked the apartment to find he wasn't alone and smirked. He quickly sent his brother a text:

_Couldn't wait to see your boyfriend I see-_SW

_Shut up Bitch-_DW

_Jerk-SW_

It was just a check up and Dean knew it. They'd grown up moving from town to town with their dad and it hadn't always been great for either of them. It had made them close, closer than most siblings but some of the stuff that had happened also meant they were very protective of each other.

The check was just something they did when one woke up and the other wasn't there. It wasn't really a big deal; it was just something both of them needed.

Stepping out of his apartment he was met with a wide eyed Becky running up to him. Sam had to suppress a groan.

"Sam!" she called.

"Yeah, hey Becky," Sam faked a smile.

"Ok, so I just needed to talk to you a second," Becky smiled and flushed that colour of red she did whenever he saw her.

"Can it wait Becky, I'm kind of going somewhere..." Sam tried but Becky just shook her head.

"No, this is important. Look Sam, I'm not going to lie, we had undeniable chemistry."

Sam felt his eyes widen, what was Becky talking about? He had more chemistry with a potato than her. He desperately hoped this wouldn't end with her having yet another attempt at kissing him.

"but like a monkey on the sun it was too hot to live. It can't go on. Chuck and I, we found each other. My proud ying to his yang."

"Chuck?" Sam was really, really confused right now.

"Yes, Chuck. He's a writer and I'm so sorry, but the heart wants what the heart wants."

"Right..." was Becky breaking up with him? She did know they'd never actually been together right? Well knowing Becky she properly didn't but still wasn't this a little over the top.

"Anyway, I would really like you to meet him. We should have dinner at my place next week and," Becky leaned in closer and dropped her voice to a whisper, "how about you bring Gabriel. Now you don't have to worry about me anymore Sabriel can totally go ahead."

"Sabriel?"

"You and Gabe, silly," Becky slapped him on the arm playfully. It actually kind of hurt. "I know he's not as good as me but he loves you Sam."

"Honestly Becky, we're just best friends."

Letting out a long rather dramatic sigh Becky shook her head, "that's what Cas and Dean say but I saw your brother rushing off at god knows what time to go and have a make out season with him."

"Yeah, ok, look Becky I really have to go," Sam cleared his throat, "congratulations to you and Chuck."

"Oh I knew you'd understand," and suddenly Sam was wrapped in a rather large, rather awkward hug, "so dinner, my place next weekend. Bring Gabriel!"

And with that she was off again. Running down the hallway at the speed of light.

Sam shook his head. Wow, that girl had serious problems.

/

"Cas?" Dean whispered just as Shadowfanx arrived on the screen.

"Yeah?" Cas breathed.

"Michael didn't do anything to you did he. I mean, he's not the reason you're sick?"

Cas tried to let out a laugh which morphed into a cough, "are you implying my brother poisoned me?"

Dean shook his head, even though from Cas's position on Dean's lap he wouldn't be able to see it, "I'm just worried about you man. I don't want anything to hurt you."

"I know Dean."

"Other than Sammy, you're the most important person in my life," Dean murmured, "you know if Michael did do something I'll kick his ass."

"I believe you're having a chick flick moment, Dean." Cas commented.

"Damn, so I am. I'll shut up now. Just if you do need me to beat anyone up, I will." Dean went back to running his fingers lightly through Cas's hair.

/

Stepping out of the front door of his building Sam smiled as he realised Dean took the bus. The impala was still sat there waiting for him. He slid into the front seat and relaxed letting his hand turn the key and...

"Hello Sam," said a voice from the backseat.

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin.

He glanced backwards and was met with a short haired blond women and dark brown eyes dressed in leather staring at him innocently from the back seat.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked, breathe coming quickly, "what the hell are you doing in my car?"

"My name's Meg," the girl smiled and Sam watched her eyes travel Sam's body like he was something to eat. And then very slowly she drew a knife from her boot and it glittered in the early morning sun, "and I'm in need of your assistance."

Sam cried out and tried the door handle, "won't work Sammy dear, the car's locked."

"W-what do you want me to do?" Sam's mind was whirling. This couldn't be happening. This just couldn't be happening. Oh god, he was going to die. He was going to die without seeing Dean again. He was going to die without seeing Gabriel again.

"You're gonna drive sweat heart," Ruby smiled, "I'll give you directions. And then when we get to where we're going I'm going to tie you up and then call your little angel. And then you're going to be fed the most divine thing you've ever tasted and then your angel will show up and we'll take it from there."

"My-my angel?" ok this girl was delusional. And mad. He was going to die at the hands of some wack job. He hadn't even finished collage yet. This was crazy, literally crazy.

He was never going to see Gabriel again.

"So they _didn't _tell you. Interesting," she ran the knife along her bottom teeth and then flashed a smile Sam's way, "you'll see. Now drive sweaty, I'm not going to hurt you."

/

_Heya Sammy where are you, you said you'd be here in half an hour-GN_

/

"Ignore the phone, sweetheart. Take a left at the next exit. There's a good boy."

/

_Ok, I know I stood you up last night or whatever but stop ignoring my texts-GN_

/

"Someone's really worried about you huh? What's the bet it's your little angel boyfriend?" Ruby smiled and ran her fingers through Sam's hair; he had to suppress a shiver, "don't worry honey, it'll all be ok."

/

_Sam, I'm going to come and find you and kick your ass-GN_

/

"I think you'll have to pass me your phone now darling, just need to see if I've hit jackpot," her eyes glittered evilly in the rear-view mirror. Sam's hands shook as he reached down and grabbed the phone, chucking it back to her, without taking his eyes of the road.

"He stood you up last night did he?" Meg laugh filled the car, "I didn't know he was actually your boyfriend."

"He's not," Sam replied.

"Sure thing," Meg nodded towards the road, "you want to next left darling."

/

_You're really worrying me now dude, it's been three hours, where the hell are you-GN_

/

"You're really worrying him now _dude_" Meg let another fit of laughter out, "he wants to know where the hell you happen to have got that cute little ass of yours."

Sam glanced up at Meg, "please," he whispered.

"Please what Sammy, dear?" Meg pieced her lips, "shut up and keep driving. We've almost arrived at our destination. Let's put these Novak's up to the test shall we."

Sam felt a surge of anger run through him, "don't you _dare _hurt the Novak's." He spat.

"I don't think you're in much of a position to tell me what to do," Sam froze as he felt cold metal running across his neck. He gulped and tried to pretend this was some fucked up dream.

Thinking about dreams made him think about Gabriel and how beautiful his wings had been last night. Sam laughed slightly; last night Gabriel had told him he hunted evil. And now Sam was going to be murdered at the hands of some evil bitch. So now Sam was wishing his best friend really was some arch angel of the lord.

Life really was a bitch sometimes.

/

Gabriel put his phone down and cursed. Where the hell was Sam? He was never late and if he was he would always tell you if he was going to be. Sam was nothing if not reliable.

Where was that moose of a man?

/

The cabin was old, full of cobwebs, rather large and in the middle of nowhere.

No one would hear him scream.

It could literally take years for someone to find his body. They'd be driving for hours.

What would Gabriel think happened to him? What would Dean believe had become of his baby brother?

"Come on honey," the knife dug into his back lightly, not hard enough to draw blood, but with enough of a press to hurt a little, pushing him forwards, "time to go meet your fate."

Sam gulped. What would they do to him? torture him? Maybe it was better if he just laid down and died right now, stopped walking and let the knife slide through him as if he was made of nothing but butter. It would properly save a lot of time and possible pain. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. So he walked towards the door of the cabin, trying to hold back the tears he knew were about to stream down his face.

The door opened before they could reach it. Inside the front door was an older man, he had wrinkles covering his deathly pale skin with an evil smile spread along his face, "hello Sam." He called out.

Oh god.

This freak knew his name.

This freak knew his name and held a frickin' shotgun in his left hand, which he was twirling around lazily in his fingers, like it was as normal an object to hold as a spoon; like he couldn't just point it, pull a trigger and someone would die, their light snuffed out.

"Hello Dad," the girl with the knife on his back called out, "I brought you a present."

The old man let a lazy smile creep into his eyes, it made him look creepy, "I love it darling; want to go tie it up?"

Sam didn't know what to do. What was happening? This couldn't be real damn it! They couldn't be talking about him like he was some sort of object. He couldn't be about to actually _die. _Gone forever in a puff of smoke.

Meg brought him inside the cabin and motioned to the weird patterns drawn in white paint and...oh god was that _blood- _drawn on the walls around them, "your little angel friends won't be able to use their power to whisk you right out of here darling, and they won't be able to track you either. Which means we have plenty of time for a little ritual."

"R-ritual?" Sam stammered, taking in the completely empty room other than a chair right in the middle, with chains and rope dangling loosely over the arm that they were going to use to tie him up with Sam realised with a start. The only other object in the room was the table at the back which seemed to hold a whole host of things Sam couldn't put a name to, but they certainly didn't look like anything good.

"That's all we really need you for honey, and if you behave and do everything we say, we'll even let you walk out of here alive. How does that sound?"

Sam wasn't able to make his body do anything except mutely nod. Shit, how had he managed to get into this mess?

"Now sit," Meg pushed him with her hand towards the chair and Sam obeyed, unable to do anything but watch as she wrapped the ropes around his arms and legs and then started _chaining_ him to the damn chair. As if the ropes weren't enough.

"He's ready," Meg turned to face her Dad who was pacing around at the back of the room.

"Brilliant!" The man clasped his hands together and came to stand in front of Sam where the young human could see him. "Now let me introduce myself, Sammy boy! My names Azazel. I'm the one who's going to make you special."

"Just let me go," Sam pleaded, hating the whimper in his voice, but at the same time unable to bring himself to care.

"Oh Sam, my dear boy, you don't want me to. Not yet. I'm going to turn you into a superhero!"

"How come I don't believe you then?" Sam asked.

Azazel sighed, "Let's start with the basics. How much does he know about the real world Meg?" He still had the gun in his hand, swinging it around. Sam's eyes tracked it, terrified that it would turn on him.

"The angel's didn't tell him anything," Meg smiled and Sam was reminded very much of a snake as he looked into those glinting brown eyes.

"Well then, we'll have to go for the short version Sammy, we're running out of time. But basically, the supernatural, ghosts, demons, angels, vampires, they all exist."

Sam didn't exactly know how he managed to throw a bitch face at Azazel in his position but he found the look sliding onto his face easily, "you're mad, you know that right."

"I'm not Sam, and I can prove it." And then the craziest thing happened. Azazel's eyes flickered and suddenly they were yellow. Sam gasped and pulled back, his eyes flickered to Megs where he got even more surprised. Her eyes weren't even eyes anymore. They were black, all traces of brown gone.

Then she blinked. And they were back to being brown again, looking over at Azazel Sam found his eyes to also be back to how they had been before, all traces of yellow gone.

"What the hell are you?"

"We're demons. But you don't need to be afraid. We're not the kind that hides under your bed. We're not going to hurt you."

"Shit," Sam breathed. Demons. God, he had to be imagining things. This couldn't be real.

"Those kids, the Novak's, you think are as close as family," Meg butted in, "they'd be the angels."

"You're lying," Sam said immediately. Even if all these things were real the Novak's couldn't be angels. Gabriel was not an angel, "they would have told me."

"Nah," Meg shook her head, "you're mortals. You're nothing to them, darling. They wouldn't have told you jack shit."

"No," Sam shook his head again. Gabriel and Castiel and the rest of them may be dysfunctional but they were family. Family didn't end in blood. And Gabriel did care. They were closer than close. He spent every free moment with the kid.

"Yes, darling," Meg nodded, "otherwise they wouldn't have let us get so close to you would they? They would have protected you. You're _nothing _to them."

"But you're something to us," Azazel butted in.

"What?" Sam looked back at the older _demon. _He was a fucking demon.

Was he really believing this? Could this really be true?

"We're the Master's family. A very powerful, very old demon family. And we have a bone to pick with the Novak's. So we need your help."

"I won't hurt them." Sam bit out.

"Sure you will," Azazel smiled evilly, "at least you will be able to. Soon."

What was happening? This couldn't be real. Angels and demons didn't exist. Couldn't exist.

"Meg, let's get started. No point in wasting any more time."

But, their eyes. And if they were demons they were going to do something. Do something to him.

Oh god, what was going to happen to him?

/

A shiver ran through Dean's body. Something was _wrong_. Very, very wrong. It was as if the world had shifted. He just knew that something really bad was about to happen. Or was already happening.

"Dean?" came the small voice from his lap. He looked down, startled for a second by Cas's voice. He had thought Castiel had been sleeping.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?" Cas turned to face him, blue eyes seeking out the truth in Dean's face.

Dean couldn't place it. He'd been completely content a few second earlier. But now it was like his heart was beating ten times faster, because something was wrong. It was as if something had entered his blood stream, something dark; something deadly.

"I just feel..." Dean trailed off. He knew that this was stupid but it didn't feel that way.

"Dean?" Cas let his hand fall into Dean's and he squeezed it lightly, "talk to me."

"It's nothing," Dean insisted after a moment.

"You're lying to me, Dean." Cas said, his voice holding that "don't-shit-with-me" tone.

"I'm not Cas, I just...It was nothing. It's gone now. It was just for a moment I could have sworn something really bad was happening."

"Really bad?" Cas asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"It's nothing Cas," Dean pulled his hand away from the angel's, "come on, let's just concentrate on the film."

Cas looked dubious for a second, "if you're sure..." he finally said, twisting his head to stare back at the TV screen

Shaking his head, Dean tried to focus his attention on the film again, trying to put that weird feeling to the back of his mind.

/

"Michael! Lucifer! Castiel! Crowley! Anna!" Gabriel shouted at the top of his lungs, "Samandriel! Balthazar! Aziraphale! Somebody get there fucking ass's down here right now."

Something was wrong. He couldn't sense Sam. After not being able to get hold of him for hours, he'd finally sat down on his bed and pushed his body out on itself to try and see if he could somehow find the kid.

Nothing.

And that was bad. He'd ended up doing a check on the whole of the united states.

And Sam wasn't anywhere.

Sam was just...gone.

He could feel himself panicking. Because if Gabriel couldn't sense his soul that meant the kid was probably dead.

Dead.

But Sam couldn't be dead. He wouldn't be dead. He was _Sam Winchester. _He was the moose of a man who Gabriel had chosen. Gabriel had chosen him. As the one human being he would let himself get close to.

Sam who showed up every morning with hot chocolate.

Sam who needed to learn to smile a little bit more, but when he did it lit up his whole damn face.

Sam who loved his brother more than anything on the planet and would do _anything _for him.

Sam who Gabriel could talk to for hours without ever getting bored. Who Gabriel could spend an eternity with without ever running out of things to talk about.

Sam who only wanted to do good in this world.

Sam who had a soul that was brighter than the sun.

Sam who was the only human being Gabriel had ever gotten close to in his long, _long _lifetime.

Sam.

Samsquatch.

Sammy.

Sam couldn't be dead. He wouldn't be dead. Because he meant too much. He was the most important human being in the entire world. Of course he couldn't just up and die.

He just couldn't.

/

The phone rang.

Once.

Twice.

In the room Gabriel sat staring at his hands.

Balthazar, Zira and Michael were all stood around the table, their heads bowed. They were searching for something. Something that wasn't there.

"Gabriel? Isn't that your phone," Balthazar looked over at his older brother.

"Yeah," Gabriel said slowly. It looked like the life had been sucked out of his body. Usually Gabriel shone, with mischief and laughter, but now he just looked dead. And alone. Dead and alone. His honey eyes convoying nothing.

Gabriel answered the phone without checking the caller ID. No one was really important anymore. Not if they couldn't find Sam.

"Hello," a female voice on the other end of the line said.

"I'm a little busy right now," Gabriel snapped.

"I know you are," the girl made a popping nose down the end of the phone, "looking for Sam Winchester maybe?"

Gabriel sat up straighter. Sam.

"Who the hell are you," he growled.

"No questions yet. Make sure your alone, I don't want your brothers ruining anything. More importantly you don't want you don't want your brothers to ruin anything. Could end in the head of a darling little friend of yours."

Gabriel looked over towards his family. He could stay and try and trick the demon. But _Sam. _He couldn't risk it. He got up and walked out of the door and then practically ran to his room. When he was sure he was alone he put the phone back to his ear, "I'm alone. What have you done to Sam?"

"Don't worry Gabe, Sammy here is just fine. Or almost fine. He's not dead."

"Let him go," Gabriel said. This woman she was a demon. And she'd taken Sam. Taking Sam to get to him. Whatever happened to Sam was his fault. Gabriel's. No one else's.

"I will, but you have to come get him. Alone."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Gabriel bit out.

The girl sighed, "hang on a second."

There was the sound of feat moving and then heavy breathing down the end of the line.

"G-Gabriel?"

Oh _Sam._

Relief flooded through the angel's body. Sam was alive. Everything was going to be ok now. He just had to get Sam out. He sounded broken, exhausted, but Gabriel could deal with that. He could fix that. His human was alive. Sam was alive.

"Hey buddy," Gabriel's voice was full of emotion.

"Gabriel," it was a rush of breath down the phone. Relief pouring through the miles between them, "I thought I was never going to hear your voice again," Sam's voice broke on the last word.

"It's ok; I'm going to come get you now. You're going to be ok. I promise." Gabriel reassured him.

"Yeah," Sam coughed and Gabriel felt his heart lurch. His fault. All of this. He should have looked out for Sam more. He should have realised that demons would get to him eventually. Would see how much Gabriel cared for the kid, "you use those wings of yours and get here fast you understand."

Gabriel laughed, "what?"

"Demon's told me you were an angel. Didn't believe it until..." his voice cracked again, "need you, Gabe."

"Sam," Gabriel could feel his heart breaking. What had they done to his human?

"Enough," the demon girls voice came down the phone harsh, "you have ten minutes to get here or your little boyfriend here pays the price. I'm texting you the location. Use your little angel wings as Sammy here suggested. You come with friends; Sam will die before you can get through the door."

"I understand," Gabriel whispered.

"All good then. See you soon."

The phone clicked off.

Silence.

/

It took Gabriel less than a minute to arrive outside the cabin.

And he still couldn't feel Sam.

But he could feel the symbols of the walls, making the whole place invisible. That was clever. Not many demons knew about things like that.

Which meant this wasn't a run of the mill demon family.

Crap.

This whole thing was obviously a trap. But it wasn't as if Gabriel had any other choice. He'd been foolish to think that he could ever have a life with a normal human being. Stupid and selfish. He'd put Sam in danger, risked his life. And worst of all, he'd become attached. If he got out of here alive he should do the right thing and leave Sam alone, make his whole family move across the ocean (Balthazar always said he longed to go back to London) and never speak to the Winchesters again. But there was no way he'd be able to do that. Leave Sam? No. His heart hurt at the thought of not seeing the kid every day.

Crap!

When had it got to this? When had Sam's soul become a need instead of just something Gabriel had been trying out? When had he begun to care so much about humanity? About one human and his messed up family? It wasn't just Sam. It was Dean, and Jo and her mum Ellen and there stupid friend Ash. It was Bobby Singer, who didn't live in the city but was as good as Dean and Sam's father. Hell, it was even Becky who was annoying as hell. It was the whole package. All of them. He wanted them to be his family.

For the first time in his life Gabriel wanted to be human. To live a long and healthy life with Sam&co until he finally died and left this world for whatever came next.

But if he couldn't get that, at least now he could get to live next to Sam until the kid died. Show him the world from his view. Keep him safe. Make sure he did smile more. Make sure he continued to bring hot chocolate to his door every morning until he was an old man. Watch his kids grow into the amazing adults they would become. Watch Dean and Cas finally get their shit together and then him and Sam could be bridesmaids or something. And everything would be ok.

But would Sam even want him around? If the kid knew the truth now, would he decide Gabriel wasn't worth it anymore and leave? Or make Gabriel leave?

Figuring he could figure out his fate tomorrow, if he got that far, he decided to just enter the cabin and take it from there. Angel blade in hand, wings pulsing out from his body he entered the house.

What he saw would change everything forever.

/

"Gabriel?" Balthazar knocked on his younger brothers door, "come on, Gabe, come help us find him."

There was no reply.

"Look, I know he's your best friend, as much a brother to you as any of us are. Hell, in my opinion he's probably even more to you than that even if you can't see if yet."

Still no reply.

"Gabe?"

Nothing.

Balthazar sighed, pushing the door open to make sure his brother wasn't crying his eyes out somewhere.

But Gabriel wasn't in the room.

Balthazar was sure the arch angel had come into this room, would have bet him wings on it. So where the hell was he? Balthazar froze as he realised the most obvious answer. Gabriel had gone to do something stupid. Without telling his brothers about it.

Bugger, that kid was an idiot.

It had been that phone call. He knew it hadn't felt right. It just didn't...sit very well with him. And now Gabriel was gone and there was no way of knowing where or to what fate if Gabriel decided to shield himself, which, knowing the archangel, he properly did.

This was, in no way, a good situation.

/

Nothing in the room mattered. Not the symbols on the wall. Not the two demons stood at the back with smug little smiles on their face's brandishing knifes. Nothing. Nothing but Sam.

Sam.

Who was chained to the seat in the middle of the room.

Sam.

Who was bleeding in more than one place.

Sam.

Who's eyes lit up in relief at Gabriel's sudden presence and then flickered to the wings, widening in sudden awe.

Sam.

Who was obviously in quite a bit of pain, his face reflecting the hurt that fled throughout his very being.

Sam.

Who had blood trickling from his lips,.

Not his blood.

Someone else's blood.

_Demon _blood.

Sam.

Sam who's once bright, beautiful soul was now tainted. Tainted black. So it no longer shone as much as brooded.

Sam.

Who they'd taken and twisted until he was less than he was supposed to be.

Sam.

Gabriel could feel everything in him quivering. This was Sam and he'd failed him. Sam was full of demon now. A feeling he would crave and that the withdrawal of could destroy him. An angel couldn't fix it. He'd be claimed. Claimed for the side of the demons.

"Sam," Gabriel whispered as he stared at the human's soul, the angel in him already rearing up in anger and an erdge to _get rid of that demon scum. _His instinct was telling him to kill Sam. Kill the only person that had ever mattered to him, other than his angel family.

Crowley had been touched by an angel and redeemed. His soul, although demon was tainted with light. Zira hid the darkness well, the whole family was able to pretend he wasn't on the other side.

But with Sam? The family wouldn't be able to go near him without instincts kicking in. It would be torture to be around and not angel out on the guy let alone anything else.

They'd taken the one thing that mattered to Gabriel and twisted it.

His eyes flew to the two demons at the back of the room, anger flaring, "Why would you do this?!"

The girl laughed, "why not?"

Gabriel's eyes cut back to Sam. His Sam.

"What did we ever do to you?" Gabriel asked, despair flooding his vision.

"_You _are the Novak's. The most powerful angelic family. Don't you think it's time the most powerful angel family had a battle with the most powerful demon family. Winner gets _everything. _sound good?" The older man let his eyes flare but they didn't go black. They went _yellow_.

"You want war?"

The demon shrugged, "you started it. You stole something of ours."

"We'd never take anything from demon's," Gabriel hissed, "You have nothing we could ever want."

"Seems Aziraphale didn't think that. Crowley ever tell you where he came from, huh? What family he belonged to in his "black eye days"? You might think about asking," the girl smiled gleefully; "you pissed us off. Pay the price."

Gabriel looked at Sam, "but he didn't do anything," he whispered brokenly.

"We're demons moron. We noticed you seemed rather taken by this one. So we took him. Besides as long as he gets some blood every now and then he won't go into withdrawal and die. He'll be fine. Hell, he'll be better than fine. He'll be powerful."

Gabriel's eyes locked with Sam, he couldn't breathe. He imagined this was a little what death felt like, only a hundred times worse.

Gabriel looked up, eyes full of resolve "are you going to kill me or what?" he asked, looking between the two demons.

"Kill you?" The girl laughed, "Not yet. We're going to make you Novak's fall in every possible way before that happens. And then we'll kill you. Once you beg for it." The demon girls laughter was deadly, "mention Meg to Crowley for me will you? I do miss my brother."

Gabriel could feel anger ebbing away and leaving holes in his soul instead. Leaving him broken, "if you're not going to kill me, can I take Sam now?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," the demon, Meg, nodded towards the human, "try not to kill him on the way out."

Gabriel clenched his teeth and nodded and with a snap of Megs fingers the demons were gone.

/

"Sammy," Gabriel didn't know whether it was wise to approach Sam yet. He could feel the tears pricking his eyes. He'd never cried before. That was new.

"What were they talking about?"

"You drank demons blood." Gabriel stated, "I'm an angel. Your soul is tainted. My instincts are telling me to rip your head off."

Gabriel watched Sam's eyes widen and then begin to get wet with tears again.

"Don't cry Sam."

"You want to kill me," Sam whispered, "Gabriel. You're an angel and you want to kill me. In fact your whole family are angels. They'll want to kill me as well."

Gabriel watched his human.

Sam.

Sammy.

Samsquatch.

_Sam._

"I don't want to kill you kiddo." Gabriel breathed out shakily.

"Y-you do," Sam hung his head forward, breath coming out shakily, "shit Gabe, demons are real. Real. And you, you're a damn angel now. A fucking angel. And you want to kill me. You want to kill me Gabe, Gabe, Gabe!" he was hyperventilating.

Gabriel didn't use his logical mind. He ran forward and took Sam's face in his hands; forcing brown eyes to meet honey ones.

"Calm down," Gabriel whispered, fighting the sudden urge to snap Sam's neck in his hands, "we'll sort this. I'm not giving up on you, kiddo. No way," Gabriel fought for his breath to remain even, "I'm sorry I didn't take better care of you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I'm an angel god damn it, and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you."

"B-But you can't control it, can you? I'm not an idjit, Gabriel. Y-you're going to stop seeing me now right?" Sam breathed out.

"No, do you know how long it's been since I've let myself get close to a human. Simple answer is never. You're the first, you unlucky prat. So I'm not going to just go and leave you. It's not like I can buy another Samsquatch at the supermarket."

Sam smiled weakly and Gabriel had to stand back before he did something he would regret. He turned his back on Sam, quietly shaking his head, "I'm sorry Sam."

"What for?"

Gabriel laughed, bitterly "like you have to ask? Lying to you, for one, about who I was. Getting you into this mess. You...the demon bloods going to consume you if you let it Sam, it'll turn you into one of them. Make you crave the darkness, forget the light."

"But...But the demon, it said that Crowley was-"

"Yeah, Crowley is a demon. But it's different with him. He has Aziraphale and, Zira uses his powers to shield Crowley's demonic side from the rest of us. But it's draining, and he can only do it because somehow he's immune to the whole angel demon laws. I don't know how."

Gabriel could practically hear Sam thinking, as he tensed his wings, ready to take flight just in case he couldn't stand it anymore, "I just won't have any more. There was only a little bit and it'll go away right?" Sam finally said.

"That could kill you Sammy," Gabriel said quietly, "We'll get Crowley to give you a little every few days. Otherwise, well, otherwise you'll go through withdrawal. And it'll kill you."

Sam didn't know what to do. His mind was running on double speed. He couldn't think properly, couldn't breathe. And Gabriel wouldn't look at him, no, Gabriel couldn't look at him. Sam would never get to see those honey coloured eyes stare at him with anything other than the hidden urge to kill and destroy.

And angels were real. Demons were real. What else was real that he'd passed off as just myths and legends?

He could feel the weight of the knowledge and as he watched Gabe's wings tense up behind his back he couldn't take it anymore. He blacked out.

/

If this was a story, a book or TV program then this would maybe have a happy ending. Gabriel would turn around and see Sam's unconscious body; maybe there would be a struggle as he walked slowly forwards unsure whether his intentions were to get Sam out of here or kill him; and as he got to Sam perhaps he would raise his hands to smite his best friend; and then Sam would open his eyes and gold would meet brown and Gabriel would drop his hands and pull his arms around his human. Sam Winchester. And the power of friendship and love would concure the power of darkness.

TV shows are like that, nice little endings all wrapped up neatly and happily.

But this isn't a story, or a book or a TV program.

This is reality.

By the time Sam's head slumped forward in unconscious Gabriel was already gone, his wings carrying him into the arms of one of his younger brothers, where he closed his eyes on the harsh world.

And, for the first time in his life, he cried.

/

Elsewhere Castiel felt his mind suddenly be bombarded by Gabriel's cries. His brother was screaming within the whole families head, at the unfairness of life and the name Masters and the image of Sam's tainted soul as the human lay tied and bloody to chair in the middle of some old cabin miles away.

The angel felt his eyes fly up to the man who was still running those fingers through his hair, as a sign of comfort, something that no one else had ever thought to do for him, because no one else had ever thought that he needed comforting.

Technically this would change nothing for Dean Winchester, he would not be able to see the way his brothers soul ran black, or the way it would grow darker and darker as he continued to feed, he would probably not see the little changes that were hard to miss, or the way that Sam would grow more and more powerful as the days went by.

But Castiel would. And his heart ached not only for Sam but for Dean, because the end result of a man who drank demons blood was always the same. They would become a demon, or they would die. And either of those things would drag Sam away from his brother.

And that would kill Dean.

Dean's attention so fixed as it was upon the TV screen, didn't see the way Castiel's eyes filled with the sadness of a thousand lifetimes, or the way he closed them and willed himself to hold in the total anguish streaming through his body.

"Dean I must leave," he heard himself say, although he didn't know he was going to until the words were out of his mouth.

There were only four people that could go and get Sam Winchester now.

And in the agony of his brothers screams only one of those four would think for the boy who had just been damned because of _them. _Because the Novak's were selfish bastards.

So Cas left the room, telling Dean he was going to use the bathroom and walking out of the door and then disappearing to collect the youngest Winchester.

/

Jo Harvelle was walking up to the flat her and her mother shared. Her mum was working late tonight, she would not be home.

Stupid Dean _and _Gabriel, leaving her to run the cafe alone. Honestly they just thought they could bugger off whenever they felt like it, calling in favours and promising things that they never did in return.

At least Gabe sometimes remembered to pay her extra.

It was as she was passing the door of the Winchester apartment that she heard the noise of a crash from inside.

"Sam! Dean!" She shouted, banging on the door.

Castiel was the one who opened it, he looked...a little broken.

"Cas?" Jo asked, trying to look behind him, into the apartment.

"Jo," Cas said in a strong but small voice, "Sam will need attention. I believe he might need an ambulance."

"A what?"Jo asked stunned, "What happened?"

"Please look after him, I must return to Dean now."

Pushing past the angel Jo ran in to find a bloody and unconscious Sam laid on the couch, "Wait, Cas, what the hell happened?" she spun on the Novak ready to question, maybe even throw a few punches but he was nowhere to be seen.

/

In a small town, in the middle of nowhere, over a thousand miles away, a young girl, only just turned six last Sunday, killed her dog and both her parents, before writing in blood on the walls.

After woods she began to play with Barbie dolls, with blood stained hands.

"It's begun," she declared to the Barbie as she slowly ripped its head off, "not long now and all the angels will fall to the ground."

And then she left.

The wall stained with the word of Lilith.

/


End file.
